Sharing Is Caring
by JustSassy
Summary: When Pearl is transferred from a specialist force in the US to 141, Ghost takes a sudden dislike to her causing her to only irritate and annoy him more, they argue and have to share a room together but will they eventually learn to get along for the sake of their job and their teamates? (Might be OCxGhost, dunno)


**I needed a fresh story to write so this is it. I really wanted to write a story on mw2 and mw3 because I gave up and deleted my last one. By the way I used to be called fanficgurll but I changed it so I don't know if anyone has noticed? lol**

_When Pearl is transferred from a specialist force in the US to 141, Ghost takes a sudden dislike to her causing her to only irritate and annoy him more, will they learn to get along for the sake of their job?_

_Marina 'Pearl' Jones_

I woke up as Pulse began shaking my shoulder. "C'mon, we're here." he said, his strong Texan accent ringing. I sighed me and Pulse had been transferred to the best taskforce in the whole military, It had been over a ten hour flight in the small aircraft from Nevada to Afghanistan, the air was too hot - I needed a cigarette and space to be able to strech my limbs.

I followed Pulse out the plane with my bags, threw them on the floor and sat on them. I couldn't be arsed with any shit at that moment, I pulled out my lighter and cigarettes. I lit the cigarette and slowly smoked it, I felt Pulse sit next to me.

"You know, they'll probably go ape shit if they see their new lieutenant smoking on the ground." He said indicating my actions, I shrugged at him.

"They'll probably be more bloody shocked if their soldiers find out I'm a girl." I replied back sarcastically. He chuckled at my comment and pulled me off the ground. I stood on the cigarette and picked up my bags.

"I could of smoked more than that." I whined, Pulse shook his head at me.

"C'mon let's go inside." He said practically dragging me towards the entrance.

"You know, I was supposed to be going on leave if I hadn't been fucking transferred." I stated as we went inside.

"I know, you said it fourteen times in the first hour of the flight." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

It took me a moment until I finally realized what he'd done: "Wait, you counted?" I asked him.

"Yep. You were pretty pissed." He replied. We both started laughing but stopped when a young soldier dressed in a sandy coloured uniform walked up to us.

"I'm guessing you two are the new recruits." He said looking at us, I looked at Pulse.

"Wait, we're the only ones?" I asked confused.

"Yep, anyway I'm Roach, I'll show you your rooms then we'll go to where the others are training." He said as we followed him through the various hallways.

We eventually came to multiple doors. He unlocked one door and handed Pulse a key. "Fortunately for you Pulse, you'll be sharing a room with me, but unfortunately also with Meat and Royce." Roach said.

"Who's Meat and Royce?" I asked smirking, leaning on the wall.

"Two assholes, I had to bunk with for the past six months." He sighed.

"Ouch." Pulse said and walked inside.

"Pearl, that is your room." He said pointing at a different door and handing me a key. I wondered if I was bunking with anyone.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. The room was neat, very neat and very clean. I threw my bags in the corner, I was about to walk out when I noticed there were other belongings on a desk on the other side of the room where there was a different bed.

Oh shit. I really didn't want to be bunking with anyone, especially if the person was a girl. I never got along with other female soldiers, they were all too vain, a year ago I had shared a room with some woman, she must spent more time putting on makeup than she did training.

I walked out the room and into the room where Pulse and Roach were. "Who's bunking with me?" I said quickly storming into the room.

Roach shrugged, "I don't know who's in that room." He replied. I sighed, maybe I could change rooms.

"Hey Roach, are we going straight into training?" Pulse asked.

"Nope, we're just gonna assess you's, get you on the shooting range then get you to sign some papers with the captain." Roach said as we walked out the room. I quickly ran to my room locked it then ran back.

Roach led us out a different exit to outside where there were multiple jeeps. Roach climbed into one without a roof. I climbed in the back and Pulse sat in the front.

"How come we're going by car?" I asked not bothering to use the seatbelt.

He began driving. "The camp is massive, even though there's only about twenty five of us here. There at the second training area today, our lieutenant, Ghost is like a machine, his training is hell. And you have to go at least four hours of it five days a week." Roach warned us. I burst out laughing, I couldn't wait to see this.

"Oh, Pearl." Roach said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I think you should button your shirt up, you might cause a distraction." He laughed and continued driving. My shirt was opened at the top and I couldn't be bothered to do it up.

"Jesus Roach, you drive worse than her." Pulse indicated as he sped along the dirt.

"Screw you." I glared at him, flipping him the bird. Him and Roach just laughed. I stood up and held onto the frame, I could see soldiers training. I quickly sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"Roachh.." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied and stopped the car.

"They don't know I'm a girl do they?" I lifted my head out my hands.

"nope, only me and the captain do." He smiled. I cursed, I was feeling nervous and I don't know why, usually I would walk in and not give a fuck, but these were some of the best soldiers on Earth, and they were all male.

I quickly pulled my long hair into a pony tail, thinking it would make me less noticable. But I was wrong, most of the soldiers were looking over at us.

"Ah shit, good luck." Pulse said to me. I frowned and stepped out the car.

"Oi, you bloody lot get back to training!" someone with a very strong Southern accent shouted.

Roach walked next to me. "That was the lieutenant, welcome to hell." He smirked. I rolled my eyes as we walked over to a man with a mohawk, I couldn't figure out whether he was the captain or the lieutenant.

"Sir, got the recruits." Roach said to him.

"Thanks Roach, can you check the course is ready." He said - His accent was Scottish so he must be the captain.

"Right, I'm Captain John MacTavish, you can call me Sir, Tav, John whatever. Training starts 6pm every morning part from Tuesdays and Saturdays, and you will be on night duty at some point. Ok?" He said, we both nodded.

"Good, welcome to 141." He smiled. Roach ran up to us.

"The course is done Tav." He said.

"Pulse, Pearl; we'll get you started on the shooting range then you'll do the assault." He said unfolding his arms, he then called Ghost to come over. I could just tell he was going to be an ass.

The description of Ghost being a machine was underestimated, honestly he could be the modern day grim reaper. Skull mask, dark shades, like I always cover my face in missions but not daily like him. Jesus, it's bloody June yet it's like he's still living in October with that look.

Tavish started explaining to Ghost to set us up on training, I knew he was glaring at me, I could practically feel it. Roach had already led us over to the shooting range. I felt someone else's presence, great _he_ was there.

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from saying something. He was quite demanding. Everyone with a lower rank than him had to follow his orders anyone with the same rank or above didn't.

"Right then, pick your gun, let's see if you can fire at a target." Ghost said sarcastically. Pulse held back a laugh as he had already did his shooting and was standing by Roach watching me practically being abused by this psycho.

I picked up a silenced ACR, before anyone could say anything I fired it at the target, knocking it successfully down with a headshot.

"Bring it" I said.

**Okay I hoped you liked it, I'll try to update as soon as possible. X**


End file.
